Heart Break
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Day He Returned". This is a test for both Jason and Reyna to see if there love for one another is strong enough. Piper gets in the way with Jason and Reyna s' new found relationship. It takes twist and turns. Find out. Comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason**

I was happy to be reunited with Reyna. I actually thought she was going to kick my but because I was gone for 8 months but she was just relieved to have me back. When we shared that kiss when we were once again reunited I remembered a lot of thing about her and well us. I remembered that I liked her a lot but we were close friends and I didn't want to mess up our friendship. Back then I didn't know how much she liked me. I just knew that she had feelings for me but I didn't knew how much which was killing me not to know. Also, the way she would snap at me in front of others but later apologize when we were alone in each other arms.

In the meeting room Octavian was acting like he owned it when he was saying the Greeks shouldn't be trusted because we have history with them and so on. So it was Reyna and Percy who cornered him telling him they call the shots not him. Percy looked uncomfortable saying he was Praetor not him since I was there. Reyna had no problem telling him off. That's my Reyna. I was tempted to stand up and tell him off to but since I'm not Praetor anymore so I cant. Octavian got so mad that he started saying not so pretty things about the Greeks.

"The Greeks shouldn't be trusted their bad they took Jason from us. As in matter of fact we should just attack right now since they don't have their weapons" said Octavian.

Annabeth gave him a scary look at him that said "Be-careful-what –you-say."

"NO!" said Percy and Reyna together.

"Octavian I swore with my life that the Greeks were not going to attack. So far they haven't and I'm expecting them to not attack. What do you mean they shouldn't be trusted? You guys trust me? And I'm a Greek. Heck I help bring back the eagle with Frank and Hazel and fought back along you guys during battle even though it was my first day back to Camp Jupiter. So let me repeat this again. I'm Pr-Pre-Praetor". That caused me to flinch when he said it. "Alright I appreciate your saying but no".

"Reyna you can't possibly side with Jackson here-"Octavian said in a shock expression that made me want to almost laugh.

"I agree with Praetor Jackson don't forget that Octavian. Percy swore that the Greek would cause no harm and they haven't. Now sit down before I kick you out.

"You know what fine I'll keep my mouth shut but don't go crying back to me when the disgusting Greek betrays our trust".

That did it right there for Annabeth. "You dare to call us-". That's when I got in the middle of it.

"They are not disgusting. The one disgusting is you for having a dirty mouth toward the Greeks. I trust the Greeks they been kind to me when I was at their camp they treated me as their own. You have a sore spot right Octavian against Jackson? That he got to be Praetor and not you? Get over it. Percy deserved it much more than you." I gave Octavian this very cold scare that caused him to go pale.

Reyna smiled. "Thank you Jason. See you all. Jason was welcomed to their camp and we must do the same thing in return. Now we will have a vote. All in favor for the Greeks to stay please stand".

To my surprise everyone stood minus Octavian."So that's it I suppose. Any questions? No. Welcome our guest please. Oh and meeting dismissed" said Reyna.

Everyone including some of my Roman friends came towards me to say how I been. Also that they missed. Reyna was right their standing looking uncomfortable. Which I thought looked rather cute. Than she came up to me.

"Hey listen I have to do some paper work right now you know to record the meeting and all. But I'll catch up to you late in about half an hour or so near the fifth cohort. Meanwhile you can go say hi to all your friends."

"Ok. See you in half an hour. Wear something pretty because I'm taking you somewhere. We have a lot to cover and a lot of making out to do." She blushed.

"Cant wait. See you later bye". She waved and then she was gone.

I was excited for alone time with her. Well distant alone time since a lot of the Venus girl and some of the boys too like to spy on us from a far distance.

So I said hi to Bobby, Dakota, Gwyneth, Frank, Hazel and other but I forgot their names. Most of them would say "Hi how you been?" or "Hey bro we missed you". But with Bobby it was a different story. Apparently his welcome back is a headlock. Which was a struggle to get out but I did thank you very much. Dakota gave me a bear hug. Gwyneth gave me a squeak and a hug. Frank a pat in the back. Finally Hazel which was a quick hug. Frank and Hazel seem very close to each other. I wonder why? I knew Frank liked Hazel and all but to be honest I don't know. So I made a mental note to interrogate Frank later to spill the beans.

I made my way to the fifth cohort to get ready for my evening with Reyna when I saw Piper. Piper was a cute Cherokee girl with color changing eyes and choppy muddy hair. I liked Piper a lot back in Camp Half Blood but now since I'm slowly starting to regain my memory that liking grew less and less. She walked up to me. She was wearing light blue jeans, orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a light blue thin sweater. I had to admit she looked nice but probably since her mom is Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty.

She said "Hi Jason.".

"Hey Pipes." I said in a nice tone. I was uncomfortable to be honest.

"Regaining back your memory".

"Yeah. It's great here. You know the beauty of this place, the architecture, the music and etc. You should look around.".

"Can you show me around?" she said in a hopeful voice.

"No Pipes. I can't I'm going to hang out with Reyna" I said. But I felt a bit bad for her. "But hey I can show you around some other time you know with Leo or just you and me". When I said you and I her eyes looked a bit happy.

"Jason…this isn't the only reason why I came here. How can I say this? Do you like me? I like you Jason a lot. I know that we have known each other for a short while but I am sure about my feelings for you". I was dumbstruck. I mean yeah I liked Piper but not in the same way I liked Reyna. My feelings for Reyna were more stronger and I would mostly all the time get butterflies in my stomach. With Piper I just get nervous.

"Sure Piper I like you but".

"No I mean like like. Not friend like. Meaning romantic like." Oh boy.

"Piper" she cut me off again but not with words but with her lips. I was mortified.

What of someone us were to see us and tell Reyna. Oh no Reyna. I lightly pushed Piper off of me. She looked hurt but I wasn't worrying about that now.

I looked around I thought the coast was clear.

No it wasn't clear Reyna was right there standing with mixed emotions on her face. Reyna was wearing dark blue jeans, a white cotton V-neck t-shirt, with a lavender cover cardigan and a thin black leather belt around her waist for her waist can show (which it did quite beautifully), and she had on gray flats and her hair in the usual braid. She looked beautiful. She would have looked more beautiful if she didn't have the face of a shocked, sad, and upset face. She looked at me dead in the eye.

"Reyna this isn't what it looks like" I said in a shaky tone.

"Really so what was it? You told me you had nothing going on with her. You said she was just confused. You told me that you missed me! Is this how you show some one that you think you "Love" how much you missed them. If you had something going on then you should have told me not lead me on. I would have moved out of the way. But really! The minute I turn a blind eye I catch you sucking faces with another girl. The funny part of it is with a girl you claim you had nothing going on with! You truly know how to make a girl special right Jason!"

"Reyna please let me explain-".

"Explain really that kiss between you and her explained it all. You know what forget about it. I'm done with you. I waited 8 months for you to return and this is how you repay me. So I'm leaving now. Hope your happy Jason Grace!". Reyna was upset. She only uses my full name when she is either really hurt upset or mad. In this case it was all.

She started to walk away but I grabbed her shoulder.

"Reyna wait-"but she shakes off my hand.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Reyna was on the breaking point to tears. She held those tears back. Then she ran back to her room.

I started yelling out her name. Someone grabbed my arm. It was Piper.

"Jason leave her alo-".

"No." I said seriously. I grabbed her wrist, and put it down. Then I went to go run after Reyna.

**Leave a comment or a suggestion. Do you guys think I should make a part 2? Be honest. Well thanks. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reyna **

I ran to my room. My heart beating in my chest. I was heart broken from seeing Jason and the Greek girl Piper kissing. He told me he had nothing with her. I was dumb enough to believe. I heard Jason yelling out my name. I panicked and forced my legs to run at high speed.

I made it to my door. I opened it and slammed it shut. I let out a big sigh and went to lay on my bed. My room was simple. It had white walls, black lamps at each corner but it let out fire at night, a book shelves full of my facorite books against one of the walls, a small desk with a computer which I hardly use, a large bed was in the center with see through curtains, and next to my bed were two drawer with a lamp on each side. Including a large window that was covered with purple curtains and had a beautiful view of Camp Jupiter. I was laying on my bed resisting the need to cry. I knew I was stronger than this. Then I realized my mother is the goddess of war love was a battle and I wasn't prepared to face it. With out me realizing it one tear came out of my right eye. I wiped it off. I started thinking about the times before this all happened before Jason left, before Percy came, back when everyone was happy.  
_  
"Came back for more sparky" I said to Jason._

"I wouldn't start to keep my hopes up Rey because this time you're going down" said Jason.

Then we started fighting against each other with our swords. We were both moving quick trying to look for a weak spot to get in. Jason found it. He grabbed my arms twirled me around pinned my arm behind my back and pressed my body to his. He disarmed me and had his sword behind me with the hand he had me pinned with. We were both breathing hard but never lost eye contact.

"So who won Reyna" he said with a smirk.

"I don't know you tell me" I said innocently. I started to stand on my tiptoes moving my lips toward his. He was distracted this was my chance. I took away his sword that he had behind my back and used it against him. The tip of his sword was just inches away from his neck. He looked surprised.

"Hey, no fair. You tricked me".

"Your such a big baby aren't you? So tell me who won?".

"Isn't it obvious you did. You deserve a reward".

"What kind of reward?" I said in an interested tone putting the sword down.

"Mmm..like this."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. He kissed me with such passion. I put my arms around his neck while my hands were playing with his beautiful blonde hair. He pulled away.

"Did you like it?" he said to my ear in a whisper.

"Yes I did. I just wish it would've lasted a teensy bit longer" I whispered back while my hands were twirling one of his blonde locks.

"I'm glad you did. But each win you get one passionate kiss from yours truly". I pouted.

"Fine let's play round two. For we can get back to kissing". He smiled. "Fine". Then we continued to slash swords and heavily kiss one another till sunset.

I was snapped to reality with a knock on the door. I was afraid it was Jason but it was Hazel.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" I replied back.

"Why aren't you with Jason celebrating his return?". So I told her everything that happened with me catching Jason and Piper kissing in front of the fifth cohort.

"Oh no Reyna that terrible are you ok?"

"Yeah" I replied sadly.

"Reyna I'm sorry. Time will probably heal the pain in you heart".

"You're probably right Hazel. Time can heal the pain in my heart. But it's going to leave a scar. Scars almost never leave. They stay with you until your last breathe of air".

"Rey" she said when she pulled me in a hug. It was weird to be in an embrace but very comforting. She then pulled away.

"So you're not going to go to the welcome back party later? Come on Reyna you helped planned it you should at least give a brave face. To show you're strong. That you aren't weak" she smiled.

"Your right thanks. Have you seen Jason?".

"Yeah. He wanted to see you. But judging by the way you ran to your door and slammed me and Gwen thought something bad happened. Which is true. Right now he's with Gwen. She's trying to calm him down from trying to come to see you".

"Oh" I said in a small voice.

"No tears? I'm surprised usually the Venus girls would be moping around and crying" she said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah".

"Ok so I'll leave now. I'll probably come back for you later for we can go together ok? Bye" she said while heading out the door.

"Bye. Hazel thanks for worrying about me" I smiled just a bit.

"Your welcome Reyna" and then she left. I was relieved to talk it out. Hazel was an easy person to talk to and she wouldn't say anything.

So I lay on my back once more. Then I heard arguing.

"Forget it Gwen. I'm going to go see her now and you are not stopping me" the male voice said. That male was Jason.

"No Jason leave her alone. She doesn't want to see you. She's upset with you. You already screwed up enough for a day" the female voice said which obviously Gwen.

"I know but I have to explain it to her".

That's when I realized the voices were getting louder and louder. They were coming. I went to my drawer opened it and took out drachma and my ipod that I rarely used and headed out the window. I opened the window and went outside. I stepped on the beautiful green grass full with flowers. Then headed my way to the city. To New Rome where all campers and previous Praetors are going to college, raising a family or just living a normal life.

**Sorry this was a bit shorter. Hoped you all liked it. Leave a comment. Sorry once again it will have more action. In the next it will probably tell what Jason was doing while Reyna was in her room. With Jason realizing Reyna isn't in her room to go out and look for her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason**  
I was running to go catch up to Reyna. I had to tell her the truth. Piper was the one that kissed me, not me. I knew she was hurt and probably very upset with me. I don't blame her. When Piper kissed me I didn't feel anything, just shocked that she did it. I was half way their when I caught up to Gwen.

I thought she was still in the legion, but turns out she died and was brought back to life and Reyna ended up releasing her from the legion.

"Hey, Jason what are you doing here? I thought you were with Reyna?" Gwen was hiding something behind her back. From what I can see it was a blue print. I was a bit curious, to see what it was. Right now, I had no interest finding out.

"No. Did she go to her room?"

"Oh, so it was her that slammed the door? What did you do?"

"Umm…nothing at all". As I started to run to Reyna's door.

"Jason, maybe you should leave her alone."

"Forget it Gwen, I'm going to go see and you are not stopping me"

"No, Jason leave her alone. She doesn't want to see you. She's upset with you. You already screwed up for a enough for a day" "I know but I have to explain it to her." I was at Reyna's door. My hand on the handle. Gwen was right behind me.

"At least explain to me what happened, Jason."

"Maybe later, but not now" I opened the door.

It was unlocked. There was no Reyna. She had a nice room. She had four lamps on each corner of her wall, a shelf full of her favorite book, a small desk with a computer, a large bed with see through curtains, and a large window that was wide opened.

Wait an opened window! Reyna probably heard me and Gwen coming and ran for it. I needed to go find her and quick.

"Gwen, I gotta go. Maybe we should leave, you know since Reyna isn't here."

"Yea, sure. You are gonna have to explain when you come back, you know?"

"Ok, sure. See you later." I said as I ran toward the door, to leave.

I was outside looking for Reyna. The only thing I've seen so far are people clashing sword with one another. I was at the coliseum and I saw Percy and Annabeth their holding hands and laughing. I felt jealous of them. I wanted that to be me and Reyna to be like that right now, not me looking for her like crazy.

"Hey, Jason. Why aren't you with Reyna?" said Percy in a confused tone.

"Can't explain right now."

"Wait, what happened? We saw Reyna heading to New Rome." said Annabeth.

"Like I said before, can't explain right. Oh look at the time, sorry to interrupt your date. See, ya." I yelled as I headed to New Rome. I was about to enter New Rome when I was stopped by Terminus the god of doors.

"The son of Jupiter has returned. Hurrah!"

"Hey, Terminus. Did Reyna passed through here?" I said anxiously.

"Yes, she did about 20 minutes ago. Why?"

"Great. So I'll just leave right now."

"No, can do Jason. Give me all your weapons."

"Ok here." I said as I handed him my coin. The funny thing I remembered Terminus being more meaner to me.

"Alright, Grace you can go in. I'm only being nice to you this once time is because you just returned. Next time it won't be pretty."

"Looking forward to it." I muttered.

So I ran inside New Rome. A lot, of memories came flooding into my mind. There were Movie Theater, cafes, shops, and just about anything else you would see in a typical _normal_ city. I was looking around, searching for Reyna. I saw a long black ponytail in a braid enter a café. So, I went inside to the café hoping it was Reyna.

Turns out it was. She looked pretty; she still had the same clothes when I saw her before the screw up. Reyna still had on the dark blue jeans, a V-neck t-shirt with a lavender color cardigan, the thin belt that showed her beautiful waist, and the gray flats. She still looked the same when I saw her the first time dressed that way beautiful, but now she was smiling at another direction. She was with Dakota and Bobby. Dakota had his kool-aid on one of his hand and Bobby being the meat head that he is. I wanted to walk up to her to explain everything but I didn't know how. They were getting coffee. Well Bobby and Reyna were getting coffee; Dakota was enjoying his kool-aid very much. Dakota saw me and he nudged Bobby pointed at me when Reyna was looking at another direction. Bobby excused himself and approached me.

"Oh, Jason what will we do with you?"

"When did you guys find her?"

"No she accidentally found us. Well me and Kota were in the shop to get some supplies and when we were exiting the shop we bumped into her. She looked sad. Asked her where you were. She said you were with your new girlfriend –" I flinched when he said girlfriend. My _new_ girlfriend? She was referring Piper as my new girlfriend. I didn't know she was that sad about it.

"I don't have a new girlfriend. The only girl I was planning to make my girlfriend was Reyna." I said.

"Yea, like I said when me and Kota bumped into her we asked her why was she was sad and she refused to answer. So stopped pestering her to answer the question because we didn't want to make her mad. Then after we invited her to come with us to get the more supplies me and Kota needed, she wanted a cup of coffee so we came with her to buy a cup of coffee. She looks a bit cheered up since me and Kota are trying to make her laugh or smile by doing something stupid, saying something stupid, poking her but the poking caused her to get mad a bit which made her smile. What did you do Jason to upset?"

"Not now. I'm going to talk to her."

"Jason I know Reyna could be strict and cold hearted at times but she is a great girl at heart, don't hurt her." Bobby looked very sincere about it. I nodded.

"Yea, I know I don't want to hurt that's why I'm here going after her to make thing right between us."

Bobby just sighs and nodded and looked at Dakota nodded his head that said lets go. Dakota got up and exchanged a few words with Reyna and left.

I took a deep breathe and walked.

Reyna was sitting in a small round, wood table with 2 chairs. She looked lost in her thought. I was right there in front of the table, she hasn't noticed me there yet. It took all my energy to say one word.

"Hey." I said. She looked a bit startled.

"Oh, it you. Aren't you suppose to be with that new girlfriend of yours?" she said coldly. Ouch.

I sighed.

"Look Reyna we need to talk-"

"There is nothing to talk about. I get it you want to be with that Piper girl. I understand. You want to be happy with her so just go and leave me alone." She said as she started to leave. I grabbed her hand.

"No, please let me explain. Then you can question me and decide where we stand. Just please listen to me." I said as I looked in her beautiful dark eyes.

"Fine make it quick." she said as she sat down on her seat.

I sat on the chair opposite of her. I once again took a deep breathe and told her what really happened while telling her how I truly felt about her.

**Hope you all enjoyed. I tried my best with the grammar as I possibly can. Leave a comment on what you want Jason to say to Reyna on what he truly feels about her I'll try to incorporate them in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reyna**

Here I was walking to see New Rome. I had the ipod that I hardly ever use in my ears listening to music. I was listening to _Who Knew_by Pink. I related to that song because that was how I felt about Jason, I never thought he would leave not leave out of the sudden. Also, for him to have a new love interest. I feel so stupid right now, probably sound like a Venus girl right now.

At least, I am not in my room crying about it. I was thinking about the old day again especially the last day before he left. He kissed me goodnight, with a passion only those very soft lips of his can make. The next day, he left I was sad. That's when my favorite part of the _Who Knew _came in.

_The last kiss I'll cherish, until we meet again._

_In time it makes it harder. I wish I can't remember, but I keep your memories._

_You visit me in my sleep my darling, who knew_.

I kept true to my word, I cherished my last kiss. Time made it harder for me to not have beside me. Mostly, everything reminded me of him. Heck, I missed him so much I even sometimes dreamt of him.

I passed the coliseum, I saw Percy and Annabeth. It looked that Annabeth was dumbstruck by Roman architecture and Percy looked very annoyed but happy to be reunited with her. I couldn't help but smile a bit. Annabeth saw me and waved which grabbed Percy attention and he waved too.

"Where are you going Praetor Reyna" said Annabeth.

"Please, call me Reyna." I said.

"Sure. Is Jason with you?" she said looking around.

"Nope. See you guys later. I'm heading to New Rome"

"Umm…ok have fun Reyna" said Percy.

"Thanks" I said and left.

So, I was at the entrance of New Rome, I was stopped by Terminus.

"Have any weapons on you?" he asked.  
"Nope." It was the truth I had no weapons on me.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Grace?"

"No, and stop asking me questions" I said in a serious tone.

"OK fine" he said.

"Somebody is having a bad day" muttered Terminus. I wasn't in the mood to be in an argument so I just let it slide for this ONCE.

So I made it inside. Their were movie theaters, gift shops, malls, café, and just about anything else you would find in library. I was going to enter a store to buy a bag of jellybeans, when I bumped into someone. I bumped into Bobby and Dakota. They looked a bit startled.

"Hey, Reyna what are you doing here?" said Bobby

"Nothing just here by myself." I said.

"Why aren't you with Jason?" said Dakota. That was when I started to feel a bit sad again, just when I was starting to feel better.

"It's obvious he isn't or else he would be. Anyways he's probably with his new girlfriend that he has"

"New girlfriend" both of them said in a confused tone.

"Yeah" I said in a plain tone.

"Who's the new girlfriend Jason supposedly have?" said Dakota.

"The Cherokee girl that was on the ship with him"

"Oh her. Venus girl right?"

"Yep"

"Well, I guess Jason was a very dumb person to leave you over her" said Bobby

"What happened then?" said Dakota.

"Rather not talk about it." I said in a flat tone.

"Tell us" they both said.

"No."

"Come on." Said Bobby as he poked me in my rib.

"No can do." I said.

"Fine. Don't tell us them." Said Dakota as he crossed his arm and pouted.

"Fine".

"Since you won't tell us, want to go shop with us? We need to refill our supplies for pranking." Said Bobby in an evil grin. Regularly I would probably report them or force them to hand over their supplies, but I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Sure" I said. So we all went to the store to get paper toilet, fart bombs, and other things you need to do pranks.

During the whole trip Bobby and Dakota kept bothering me and poking me to tell them what happened, which I refused and starting to get annoyed but made me smile a bit. Bobby and Dakota were trying to make the best effort by saying or doing something stupid to cheer me up. It worked a bit.

I wanted a cup of coffee. Bobby also wanted one too. Dakota said he was alright as long as he had his kool-aid in his hand. So we went inside the café shop got in line. I was looking outside the window looking how people looked happy and wishing it was me. Bobby all of the sudden excused himself. I bought my coffee and went to go sit down in a chair and a wooden table. I was still looking out of the window. When Dakota said he'll be right back and excused himself too. When he left I was thinking about tonight the celebration of Jason's return whether I should really go or not. Then all of the sudden I heard someone's voice.

"Hey." they said. I was startled.

It was Jason oh boy.

"Oh, its you. Aren't you supposed to be with that new girlfriend of yours?" I said coldly.

"Look Reyna we need to talk-"he didn't finish his sentence since I cut him off.

"There is nothing to talk about. I get it you want to be with Piper girl. I understand. You want to be happy with her so just go and leave me alone" I said as I started to stand but he grabbed my hand.

"No, please let me explain. Then you can question me and decide where we stand. Just please listen to me." He said as I looked into his blue eyes. I couldn't say no to him.

"Fine make it quick." I said as I sat down back to my seat. He sat in the chair across me. He looked nervous. I was nervous just to hear what he would say.

"Reyna, it was a mistake, I was just talking to Piper and out of the blue she kissed me, I didn't want it to happen, I-I would…honest and truly prefer to have kiss you. You mean a lot to me Reyna, so much more than words could ever day, if you'd like, I'll float up to the sky right this minute and shout from the sky as loud as I can that you, Reyna, are the most terrific girl-women-angel that I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and you will always will be. I'm not sure if this will earn me a better favor, but I want to tell you the truth, you look absolutely beautiful in that, gods Rey, you look beautiful in anything you wear, and you look better than any child of Venus, Greek included, and if I wasn't sp afraid of getting blasted be a love goddess, I'd say you are more beautiful than Venus herself."

I was dumbstruck from what he just said, I just stared at him. Trying to process everything he just said but he continued.

"I know you can be stubborn at times but you are a soft, gentle person once you let someone to know you, like me. You're brave, courageous, not afraid to kick someone's butt, including if it was mine. The way you have your braid looks beautiful, the way you dress, the way your eyes sparkled when you happy, those soft lips of your, I'll be honest with you their contagious, I sometimes have to resist the urge to grab you and kiss, your laugh, and that beautiful smile of yours, that smile of your gosh makes my day. There is not a single hair, freckle, or personality I would change. You want to know why? It makes you, you. It's as simple as that. The only thing that I want in this world is well…you". I felt heat going to my face, especially my cheeks.

I didn't know he felt that way about me. Right now, he was looking at me with pure love in his eyes. It made me sort of wanting to melt.

"I'm guessing now you want to know what I feel about you correct?" I said.

He nodded. I gulped and took a deep breathe and began.

"I swore when I came to Camp Jupiter that I wouldn't fall for a boy, well until I met you. I was a bit attracted to you when we first laid eyes on one another. We were both 11. As time passed, I got the chance to get to know you better, you made me smile, you made me laugh, you made me cry, you made me sad, but in a good way. We both had ups and downs. I was always there for you; you were always there for me." When I said this Jason was right there smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile a bit back.

"I like the way you sometimes stare at me with your eyes full with love, it makes me get butterflies in my stomach, your smile, especially that adorable scar you have on your lip, when you were small and tried to eat a stapler. Yes, you are sometimes an idiot at time, yes you do plenty of stupid things, but you're my stupid idiot. I just wanted you to know that.". I felt as if a weight in my chest was lifted.

Jason gave a nervous chuckle.

"You know how long I waited to hear you say that? It was a pretty long time; it was worth the wait, you know why? The reason is that you feel the same way I feel about you."

"I know. But…you may say these nice things to me and all but you have feelings toward that Piper girl. I felt a piece of me died when I saw you two locking lips. You know what I thought during those few second? I thought _it's over_in my mind. Don't lie to me. Do you have any feelings toward Piper?"

"Reyna, like I said before, she kissed me, I didn't kissed her, I would have preferred you."

"You haven't answered my question. Do you have feelings toward Piper? Be honest." I said as I looked at him in the eye. He stayed silent.

"You, do don't you? Your silence can tell. To be honest I don't even know where we stand anymore? Do you? Maybe…maybe we shouldn't I don't know be together" I said in an almost whisper.

"You should, I don't know give her a chance, to see how it goes. If it doesn't work out then I'm here. It shows that she has feelings for you, she was willing to do anything just to separate you and me."

"Yeah, I know look what it's doing now to us. You're a bit insecure when you have no need to."

"I'm not insecure, it's just I want to trust you, believe me I really do. You know you can't have me and her?"

"Yeah, I know but I don't want her, I want you, and only you." I felt heat rise again in my cheek.

"So you think I should give it a shot with Piper correct?" I nodded.

"Why?"

"I heard it once that when you let go of someone who you truly love and if they return back to you, then it was truly meant to be."

"I bet its killing you, isn't it?" I couldn't reply I stayed silent.

"Fine I'll do it, just for you" he said. By the way he said that it sounded that it was killing him too.

"Don't get it the wrong way, Jason. I want to be with you, but I don't want anyone to intrude it."

"Then why cant I go tell Piper that I don't want nothing to do with her?"

"Have you seen the Venus girls? They don't stop until they get the boy they want. It's obvious she wants you. So you should go with her. Give her what she wants. Love is a battle. I'm the daughter of Bellona but I don't think I'm ready or even prepared for this battle." I said. It was true. I loved Jason.

Any girl would be lucky to have him. Venus could favor her own daughter and make Jason fall in love with Piper. Say that I was with Jason and all of the sudden he decides he wants Piper not me, anymore. It would be like ripping him out of my hands, like the day he left. So if Jason would be with Piper and if it doesn't work out, then Venus wants Jason and me to be together. If she doesn't, then Jason and I were never meant to be. So, it all falls in the hand of Venus.

I wasn't acting normal. I would have usually been in Jason's arm right now but love was making me do insane thing, this is insane.

"Your doing this as an act of love right?" he said.

I nodded.

"This must be really hard for you" he said as he continued on.

"If it was me giving you up. I don't know what I would have done. Probably…I don't know… its getting late" he said as he was looking out the window. It was getting late. The sun was setting down, it looked beautiful.

"We should better go." I said quietly

"Yeah." He replied quietly too. I stood up, and then he stood up.

Then all of the sudden he reached over and put his arms around my waist. I placed my arm around his neck. He bent down a bit and kissed my forehead. His arms felt like home. His lips on my forehead, it felt like a shock going through my body. We then separated.

He took out his hand; he wanted me to hold his hand.

"Come one, one last time for now, please."

I couldn't say no to him, I smiled, and then took his hand. I hoped this moment would last forever. I knew unfortunately, that this moment wouldn't last forever. We then walked our way back to Camp Jupiter, hand in hand; we had a few smiles, a few laughs, but no kiss on the lips.

**I know this was really long story. I bet all of you thought that Jason and Reyna would get together. I didn't pair them up here because I wanted to show in the next chapter how Jason and Piper's relationship would probably be like and I also have a surprise for you all. Thanks you to Vamp 2b, for the comment you left me. I hoped you liked the way I incorporated it in this chapter. The next chapter would be about the celebration that will be held as an honor that Jason returned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason

I held her hand, not wanting to let go. I was enjoying each minute, each second. We were both laughing, smiling at one another on our way back to Camp Jupiter. Also, thinking back on the conversation me and Reyna had, it was killing me to know she was insecure even though she was denying it and even more, was that she was willing to give up her happiness along side me because she think I'm better off along Piper's side. Truth be told I wasn't going to be happy along Piper's side. Yes, I still liked Piper but not the same way I liked Reyna. I thought that after I told Reyna what I felt about her that she would give me a chance. I was wrong but it felt good to tell her how I felt about her and how she felt about me. We arrived at Camp Jupiter, the moment I dreaded the most.

Reyna spoke first.

"Well, I guess this is it." She said softly.

"Yeah." I said softly. I looked in her beautiful brown eye the only expression I saw was sadness. I squeezed her hand. Then I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed her hand. I pulled her into a hug. She looked up at me, slowly started to open her lips to say something but I stopped her with a kiss on her forehead. I wanted to kiss her lips but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Reyna pulled away and realeased my hand.

"See you later, Jason." She said returning back to her confident voice.

"Yeah." Reyna went her way. I sighed.

I walked back to my cabin. I was at the door steps my hand on the doorknob when someone called my name. It was Percy.

"Hey, Jason how was your time with Reyna?" Percy said cheerfully.

"It could've gone better. How was your reunion with Annabeth?"

"It was great. Even though I forgot everyone eles I still remembered her."

"That's great." I said suddenly annoyed.

"Yeah listen I know with me being Praetor probably bothers you but I'll be happy to-" I cut him off.

"No it's okay. I rather have had you taking my place than to have that scumbag of Octavian to be Praetor." I said as I smiled. Percy smiled too.

"You sure Jason? I'll step down if you want me to." I considered this for a moment I wanted to say yes, to be close to Reyna again but right now we needed our distance from one another. I shaked my head.

"No not now Percy. Right now I have to earn the trust of my poeple again. It'll be work but I'm up for the challenge. It isn't very Roman of me to leave my poeple out of the blue come back and act like nothing happened when it did. Plus, it seems you got the hang of being Praetor meaning putting Octavian in the place where he belongs." Percy snorted.

"Well Octavian is annoying at time and acts like a big shot someone had to put him into his place."Percy said smiling.

"Yep glad it was you." I said. To be honest, I liked putting Octavian in his place since he had dirt on everyone so he could blackmail.

"Yeah, listen there's a surprise party for you to celebrate your return at 8 so dont be late. Also, tomorow a a meeting with Reyna and the other poeple who arrived on the boat with you will gather to talk about the prophecy".

I couldn't help but smile when I heard this. A surprise party is mostly never held only if your someone special to the camp. I must have been really missed by mostly everyone then.

"Sure Percy. Guess I'll see you late?" Percy nodded and left.

I entered my cabin to find Frank and Hazel hand in hand and their faces closes to one another as if they were about to suck faces.

"Opps." I said as I felt heat rushing to my face embarrassed of ruining their moment. Hazel's face got red too.

"Jason! I didn't expect you back do soon. Look this isn't what it looks like." she said a bit nervous.

"Uhh..yeah what Hazel said" said Frank with his chinise face also red.

"Oh really?" I couldn't help myself from teasing them.

"Two poeple one girl and one boy alone in a cabin with both their faces inches away from each other. Quite fishy don't you think? Care to explain Frank?" I said in a smirk.

"Uhh...Well I the some garlic bread. Yea garlic bread and Hazel was just here so she can smell my breathe to see if my breathe smelled like garlic." said Frank.

"Oh really. Last time I checked there is no need to hold hands when one is smelling the other person'a breathe." I said resisting the urge to laugh. They were caught red handed and they knew it.

Now Hazel spoke.

"Alright, Sherlock you caught me and Frank red handed big deal! What's so wrong to kiss your boyfriend huh? You and Reyna used to do this all the time" while she had her hands up in the air of frustrations.

"I didn't know Frank was your boyfriend. I didn't even need to asks once you just told me." I said as I was heading over to my drawers to fetch a pair of light blue pants and a white t-shirt. Now heading towards the door.

"At least me and Reyna never got caught. If you want I can tell you some of my secrets on how to not get caught." I said with a smirk on my face.

"No thanks master I can handle this." replied Hazel with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok, but I see the force is very strong with you and Frank I'd you know what I mean."

"Out Jason Grace!" said Hazel with her face as red as a tomatoe now. After she said this she threw me a pillow at my face.

"Gosh fine don't get your all Pluto on me." I said as I was now out the door heading now to the bathroom to change. I stopped and turned back to see Frank and Hazel once about to suck faces. Hazel looked mad an Frank once more embarrassed to see that I caught them once more.

"Sorry I just wanted I say have fun Frank." I said. As I reclosed the door once more.

Now I was now headed to to the roman bathroom. I took a bath in hot water with bubbles. It felt like paradise like as if all the stress that I've had over the last 8 months vanished like with Piper, Reyna, and the great prophecy. I got out sadly. I dried my hair, combed it and changed ini fresh clothes.

I headed to the eating area to see it all decorated with confetti all over the place, tons of food on the tables ready to be eaten and a banner hanging "Welcome Home Jason". Everyone was here when they saw me they yelled "Suprise!".

Reyna was their with a purple dress that reached her knees with straps over her shoulders a black thin ribbon tied around her waist, with a purple flower to her left side. She looked stunning. Leo was their looking uncomfortable to be around poeple he hardly knows. He wore a plain Camp Half-Blood shirt with dark greenpants. Piper was wearing a pink dress that reached her knees, with ruffles from her waist down. I had to admit she looked pretty but she looks pretty in anything she wears. Percy was with Annabeth holding hands. Percy wore dark blue jeans and a Camp Jupiter shirt. Annabeth wore a blue dress to her knee with lace all over and a white around tied around her waist. She looked pretty. Percy had his mouth open looking at Annabeth as if she was worth a millionbucks. Finally, there was Clarisse who looked mad that she wearing a black dress that reached her knees also to reveal her meaty legs. I could help but smile at this sight.

Clariaae growled at me.

"Say one word Grace about me in this dress and some one is a dead man a very dead man."

I raised my hands in defeat.

"Not like I was going to say anything."

Percy gave a loud snort. Clarisse glared at him with eyes full of warning that said "That goes to you to Jackson" which caused Percy to look away.

Reyna cleared her voice, she was about to make an announcement.

"I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who came to celebrate the return of Jason. I expect all of you are treating the Greeks with respect. Now let the explanation begin" she said then clapped her hands once. Music started to play, some poeple were at the table eating while others were dancing in the dance floor.

I sat with Percy, Annnabeth, and Clarisse who were eating. They were all talking about old times. It was weird to see Clarisse smile and laughing but at least she wasn't throwing swords at people.

Piper came and sat next to me. She looked worried.

"Hi Jason." she said in a hush tone.

"Hey Pipes." I said in serious voice. I still kinda mad at her for ruining it between me and Reyna.

"Jason, I know your mad I don't blame you. I just came to say I'm sorry." she said in a whisper. She loped sincere.

"I know but it doesn't change the fact that the kiss me and you shared hurtled Reyna deeply. I know you had those memories that Juno placed in your head but I just wanted you to know that it didn't happen." I said.

"I know Jason. Like I said before I'm sorry. You were never really mine anyways." she sounded sad. I felt bad for some odd reason.

"I know." that was the only thing I could say to her.

A slow dance started to play. Piper stood up and had her hand out wanting me to take it. Her eyes pleading.

"Please, jut for this one time." I didn't want to be rude so I took her hand.

I guided her in the dance floor. I placed my left hand around her waist, my right hold her hand. Piper's right hand was on my shoulder her left hand holding my right. We stood our distance. Our bodies moving from left to right slowly. She was staring at me with her kalidescope eyes to meet her's. I just couldn't stare back at her without feeling guilty.

Reyna wants me to give Piper a chance. I felt like I couldn't. Right now I was wishing I was dancing with Reyna not Piper but right now it seems impossible. So forced myself to look into her eyes. She looked happy that she got what she wanted. Her eyes were flashing mossy green, to blue, to brown. I like when her eyes flashed brown it reminded me of the other person eye's. I didn't noticed that Piper stepped closer closing the gap between us, our bodies touch. I was to lost into looking in her now brown eyes. I looked away to see anything but Piper at this moment.

What I saw caused my heart to shatter in many pieces. Reyna was dancing too but with the person who is or was my best friend, Leo. Leo had his both his hands around Reyna's waist and Reyna had her arms around Leo's neck while her head rested on his shoulder.

Bet none of you saw this coming. Sorry this took long haven't had that much time lately. Leave a comment thanks.:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Reyna**

It was nice to walk back with Jason, while I was holding his hand laughing; smiling like it was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, it all came to an end. In his eyes, I could see he didn't want this to end, he wanted to continue holding my hand, laughing, but sooner or later it had to end. I was willing to give up my happiness just to see Jason happy, even if it wasn't with me. I spoke first.

"Well, I guess this is it." I said softly. I felt sad, I was thinking to myself this is probably going to be the last time I touch his hand, look closely in his beautiful blue eyes, and run my fingers through that blonde hair of his. He squeezed my hand, kissed it, and then pulled me into a hug. It felt like home. I was about to speak again, but he bent down to kiss my forehead, it was a nice but I was secretly wishing he were to kiss my lips. I pulled away from him.

"See you later, Jason." I said in my now confident voice. It me a lot of strength just to say those four words to him.

"Yeah" He said in a sigh. He looked sad just as how I am.

I was on way back to my room when I stumbled upon, Piper. She was waiting outside my room, waiting for me.

"This better be good. What do you want?" I said in a raised voice. I was still mad that she kissed Jason. Piper was wearing the same clothes that she kissed Jason in, which is light blue jeans, orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood, and a thin light blue sweater.

"I just want to talk to you." She said in a hush tone, while looking at the ground.

"About what?" I replied. I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"About…Jason." Bingo I knew it. I sighed.

"About what do you want to talk about him?"

"You and Jason had something before Hera took him?"

"Yes, I guess you can say that. If Hera didn't take him then he and I would probably be dating. Why do you ask this?"

"Well…you know I just wanted to ask." She said in a nervous tone. I gave a low laugh.  
"What is it do you really want to know or ask? It must be really important since you waited outside my room?" I said.

"How's Jason?"

"He's ok. I guess he's still a bit mad at you, you know since you kissed him."

"Oh. I just came to here to ask… you know it's just none of my business, maybe I should leave. Sorry to bother you." She said as she started to turn away.

"What are you I mean what were you thinking about asking me?"

"Well I just wanted to ask…ask…ask where you and Jason stand right now?" typical daughter of Venus.

"Well since you want to know, to see if you still have a chance with Jason correct?" I said. Piper automatically looked at the ground. I continued on.

"Me and Jason are not dating. We decided to put it in the hands of your mother, Venus. If she wants me to be with Jason then she will. If she wants you to be with him, then she can make that happen just by a snap of a finger. Either that or you can just simply charm speak him. Right?"

"I would never do that." She said in a defensive tone.

"Really? Love can make you stupid things, especially you. There's a good chance you would do anything to be with Jason. But if the day comes that Jason wants to be with you, and then be good to him. He's a good guy. I'll stay away. If he were to return to me then we were meant to be and you can't but in. Understood?"

"Yeah." She looked happy that she still had a chance with Jason.

"Alright then. Now that I answered that question of your leave me alone." I said as I went inside my room and slammed the door.

I now had to think what I had to wear for the surprise party for Jason. I looked inside my closet and I realized I had nothing to wear. Then something purple caught my eye. It was a long purple dress, with straps, on the waist was a flower. I never wore the dress. The dress was for a very elegant party. The surprise party was just a normal party. I then had an idea that can just might work. I took the dress out laid it on my bed; I went to my drawer to get some scissors. I cut off a piece of the dress for it can reach my knees. I then reached for some needles to sow the bottom, so it doesn't look like I didn't cut it. I once again, went to my drawer, this time I got a black silk ribbon out for the waist. I learned how to adjust things, and dress with what I have in my closet, from my days in Circe. So then, I got dressed and applied make up that I hardly use. I applied mascara, lip balm, and a light layer of blush on my cheekbones. I put on a pair of black flats and made my way outside.

I went to the cafeteria and saw everything was ready. Bobby was with Dakota sprinkling confetti everywhere, while Hazel was with Frank hanging a banner that said "Welcome Home Jason". Food was already set on the table, ready to be eaten.  
I was approached by Annabeth she was wearing a blue dress with lace, a white ribbon around her waist.

"Hello, Reyna you look nice in your dress." She said happily. I examined her to see if she was saying the truth, she was.  
"Thanks, also you. If you looked more prettier I am pretty sure Percy would be drooling." I gave a small laugh and also did her. Annabeth was about to say something else when Leo, the Latino elf came in saying "Jason is coming, Jason is coming." Jason entered; he was wearing light blue pants and a simple white t-shirt. Everyone yelled "Surprise". Clarisse seemed to exchanging some word with Jason, but I couldn't hear them. Clarisse was wearing a black dress that reached her knees. My best guess was that Jason and her were exchanging words over the dress she was wearing. I cleared my voice and said.

"I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who came to celebrate the return of Jason. I expect all of you are treating the Greeks with respect celebration begin." I clapped my hands and everyone started to either dance on the dance floor or at the table eating.

I sat with Hazel and Frank. Hazel was wearing a simple strapless sea green dress that touches the floor. Frank was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves.

"Hey, Reyna nice party right?" said Hazel.

"Yeah it is." I said. Then Leo came to sit with us. He was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with dark green pants Hazel automatically looked uncomfortable. Frank seemed to since this, so he asked Hazel.

"Come on Hazel. Let's go boogey."

"Ok." She said nervously. So with that it left me and Leo alone. It was an awkward silence so I decided to break the silence.

"So, I hear you Jason's best friend now?" I asked. I hardly knew him and the only thing we mostly had in common was things about Jason.

"Wanna dance with me?" he said quickly. I felt shocked by this offer.

"Sure?" I replied.

"Ok" he said timidly as he took out his hand. I took it.

A slow dance was playing. I put my hands on his shoulder and he placed his hands on my waist. Then we slowly began to rock back and forth. He looked really shy.

"Leo" I said. It startled him because he kicked my shin. It hurt.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. Oh gosh, are you okay? Is there a nurse office around here? Should I get Annabeth? No, maybe Percy? Nah, Annabeth said he acts like an idiot at times? I should-"

"No its ok, really it is. I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"I know I really didn't mean it." He said rapidly. I noticed that he talks fast when something happened.

"Ok. Come on lets continue dancing". We danced more slowly since my shin still hurt and I was now thinking it was going to leave a nasty bruise by tomorrow. Leo then stepped on my foot, this hurt much more.

"Reyna, I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous to be dancing with you." I couldn't help but give a weak smile he was nervous because of me. I'm not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Like I said before its okay. But can you please try not hit me with you feet again?"

"Ok" he said nervously. Once again we started dancing again but much slower than before. Leo noticed that I started to limp a bit.

"Maybe you should lean against me so you won't put a lot of pressure on your leg or we can go sit down?" he said a bit worry. I didn't want to show weakness. I didn't want to show that a kick to the shin and crushing my foot won't bring me down.

"I'll lean against you." So I then placed my head on his shoulder he then wrapped his arms completely around me. It helped to take pressure off my leg. I could hear Leo sniffing my hair. I couldn't help but smile on how awkward he is.

I then saw Jason dancing with Piper. Piper who was wearing a pink dress that was down to her knees, and ruffles from the waist down. No doubt it was probably Chanel or Dolce Gabbana. Jason looked lost in Piper's eyes, my heart sank. I lost him, he is no longer mine, well he never was mine. I looked somewhere else anywhere that isn't Jason and Piper. I had the urge to look back, so I did my eyes met with Jason. He looked hurt and lost.

The song ended. Leo let go of my waist but he held one of my hands and led to a near empty table.

He said "Sorry, it's just that I'm no good with girls. It's the first time I ever danced a slow dance with one." He gave nervous chuckle. I smiled.

"No its ok your not a bad dancer minus the stepping on, and the kicking" we then burst into laughing. I had to admit he was a good natured person. At first, we couldn't stop laughing. We were laughing like if it was no tomorrow. Leo laughter was snorting like a pig which caused me to laugh more, including him. He then complimented me.

"You got a nice laugh, you know?" he said now serious.

"Thanks. I like your snorting" I said as I drank a cup of water. He laughed.

Someone cleared their voice.

"May I have this dance?" the voice said. It was Jason again. This was the second time in a row that he does this. I looked up and then looked at Leo. Leo gave a short nod.

"Go, if you want I'll stay here until you come back."

"You sure?" I said. I felt nervous.

"Yeah. Go before I change my mind and ask you, then have round two of what just happened when me and you were just dancing."

"It wasn't that bad. At least, you didn't break my leg. Ok fine." I looked up at Jason meeting his blue eyes.

"Ok" I said. He smiled and held out his hand, I took it.

A slow dance was playing once again, this time it was a piano only playing. Jason placed his hands on my waist, I blushed. I placed my arms around his neck, he blushed.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said in a whisper to my ear. I blushed even more, and felt a shiver down my spine.

"You don't look bad yourself." I replied whispering in his ear. He smiled. We then started dancing never losing eye contact with one another.

**Should I continue? Yes? No? I have a couple more ideas that I can add on but I'm not sure. Sorry I took long been busy lately. Leave a comment or a suggestion with what should happen next if I continue. Thanks. ^.^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason**

When I saw Reyna dancing with Leo I felt my heart shatter into pieces. There she was with Leo her head on Leo's shoulder, his arms around her waist. I felt jealous seeing them together; I felt heart break with in myself. I thought to myself "Did she move on? With my best friend? Or is he comforting her?".

"Jason" I heard a soft beautiful voice say my name. It was Piper. I was dancing with her on the dance floor.

"Huh" I said in a confused voice.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No, not at all nothing is wrong." I replied trying to play it cool, that I was not jealous seeing Reyna and Leo in each other arm from the corner of my eye.

"You're a bad liar, you know that right?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Do you want to go sit down? My feet are starting to hurt." I said now trying to change the subject.

"Fine, unless you tell me what's wrong?" She said in a stubborn tone. I had to admit it was a bit cute seeing her all stubborn.

"Nothing is wrong. Can't a guy sit down?"

"Do you want me to charm speak you to tell me what's wrong?" she said in a threatening tone.

"Piper, no I just don't want to talk about okay." I said in a serious tone.

"Okay" she said in a squeaky voice. We went to go sit, alone. I sat Piper down and went to go grab us some punch. There was silence between us first, and then she broke the silence.

"Well I want on a walk today, by myself. Camp Jupiter is a beautiful place. I saw everything until I saw the Fields of Mar and I decided to turn back."

"Cool. If you go beyond the fields it gets prettier." I said while remembering the old times Reyna used to kick my butt there.

"Well…I thought that maybe you would show me around…since you said you would show me around." She said while looking at her glass of punch.

"Oh, yea I'll show you around. We can go sometime for you can get to know Camp Jupiter, with Leo." I included Leo because I didn't want to be left alone with her, I don't want another kissing accident again between us.

"Mmm…can we possibly go now?" she said with her now puppy eyes.

"No, if we get caught we get in trouble." I said, now lying. She seemed to examine this for a moment, then spoke.

"No one will know. It'll be our own secret between us."

"Security is tight you'll be surprised on security."

"Ok." She said in a sigh and a now defeated voice.

I heard laughing; I looked around to see where the laughing was coming from. It was coming from Reyna and Leo. Leo seemed to be saying something, and Reyna would just laugh. It made my blood boil.

"Can I have this dance?" I said voice. The voice was Bobby, who was asking Piper for a dance.

"Umm." She said looking at me hoping I would say no for her, but I didn't, I did the opposite of that.

"Go ahead Pipes." I said as I stood up to grab Piper's hand to give it to Bobby. Bobby leaned in my ear to whisper.

"You owe me that I'm getting her off your hands for you can go with the other one. How do I know, you may ask yourself? Well I've had an eye on you and I saw you looking at Reyna and the Latino elf she's slow dancing with, it looked like you wanna rip his head off." He said teasing at the end.

"Thanks." I said I was grateful for what Bobby just did. He now walked away, with a nervous Piper. I couldn't help but give little chuckle.

I made my way to Reyna and Leos' table; they didn't seem to notice me. I heard their conversation

"You got a nice laugh, you know?" said Leo. I now officially wanted to rip his head.

"Thanks. I like your snorting." Said Reyna who grabbed a cup of water, to drink. Leo just laughed. I couldn't take it anymore, they didn't seem to notice me, and so I cleared my voice hoping they would notice me.

"May I have this dance?" I said in a gentlemen's voice. Reyna looked startled. She looked at Leo, and Leo gave a nod of approval.

"Go, if you want I'll stay here until you come back." said Leo.

"You sure?" said Reyna. "Yeah. Go ahead before I change my mind and ask you, then have round two what just happened when me and you were just dancing."

"It wasn't that bad. At least, you didn't break my leg. Ok fine." She said while looking up to meet my eyes with her beautiful brown ones.

A slow dance with a piano was playing. I placed my hands on her waist. She blushed a beautiful red. It was my turn now, Reyna placed her arms around my neck, and it caused me to blush.

"You look beautiful tonight." I whispered in her ear.

"You don't look bad yourself" she replied, whispering back to my ear. I couldn't help but smile. I looked in her brown eyes and we started dancing. She was smiling. That smile makes me go weak to the knee. The song ended. I suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Do you want to go to The Lake?" I said.

"Sure." She said now getting excited.

We made our way outside; we walked on the main road. I grabbed Reyna's hand and she gladly took it. We walked around the border of Pomerian Line, and then we made it to The Lake. The Lake was a place for picnics and boat competitions, and where criminal are thrown in. We took off our shoes and put our feet in the water while sitting on the grass.

The night was beautiful; the moon's reflection was on The Lake. Reyna looked calm, and suppressible peaceful which is weird since she is always feisty. She saw me staring at her.

"What? Take a picture it lasts longer." She said. I sighed.

"I would love to. Unfortunately I don't have a camera with me." I replied. She chuckled. It looked like she was thinking about something, I was about to ask.

"The night looks beautiful right?"

"It does but it doesn't look like nothing compared to you." This caused her to blush.

"That sounds cheesy. Have you used that pick up line, before?"

"Hey!" I said in a defended tone, as I continued.

"No I have not used that pick up line before." I said as I fake pouted while crossing my arm.

"Really" she said. Reyna now lay down on the grass, I did so too.

"At least I am romantic." I said as I sticked out my tongue.

"You're a hopeless romantic to better rephrase."

"You make me into a hopeless romantic."

"Good. At least I know your mine." She blushed and turned away. I grabbed her chin and met my eyes with her.

"So that makes you mine too." I leaned in to kiss. Her lips were soft, she tasted like blueberry. I love blueberry. She ran her fingers into my blonde hair. We pulled away. All of the sudden I had a question for her.

"Is there something going on between you and Leo?" Oops I killed the romantic mood.

**Jason is seems jealous of Reyna and Leo talking to one another. Sorry if I took long to update. I'll try to post again when I can. Thanks. Leave a comment. Sorry if it was a short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reyna**  
Here I was with Jason, looking up in the stars in The Lake. Jason has asked me to go to The Lake with him, I couldn't say no, so I agreed. Jason and I took off our shoes to dip our feet in the cool water. I felt relaxed. I haven't felt this relaxed in a very long time. I smelled grass, dirt, and Jason's cologne. I turned to face Jason and saw him staring at me.

"What? Take a picture it lasts longer." I didn't really like it when people stare at me, as in people I mean Jason. He sighed.

"I would love to. Unfortunately I don't have a camera with me." He said in a longing tone for a camera. I chuckled. I started thinking that this is really me and him, being ourselves. This is how it should be. Not like back then we had to act to be annoyed with one another while behind the door we are affectionate with each other and while other suspecting our romance, meaning Octavian. I turned to Jason again he seemed wanting to know what I was thinking about.

"The night look beautiful right?" I said wanting to avoid him from asking what I was thinking about.

"It does but it doesn't look like nothing compared with you." This caused me to blush. Jason seems like he hasn't changed since he visited the Greek camp.

"That sounds cheesey. Have you used that pick up line, before?" I was now seriously wondering if he has used that pick up line before.

"Hey!" he said in a defensive tone, but he continued.

"No, I have not used that pick up line before" he said as he faked pouted while he had his arm crossed.

"Really" I said as I lay on the grass, and he did too.

"At least I am romantic." He took his tongue out at me. I was tempted to rip his tongue out right now.

"You're a hopeless romantic to better rephrase."

"You make me into a hopeless romantic."

"Good. At least I know your mine." I blurted out. I blushed and turned away. He grabbed my chin with his finger and made me face him, my face inches away from his beautiful face.

"So that makes you mine too." He said as he leaned into kiss me. He tasted like strawberries. I ran me finger through his blonde hair. We pulled away; I was still a bit flushed from our kiss when he asked a question.

"Is there something going on between you and Leo?"

"What?" I said now confused.

"Is there like you know forget about it." He said nervous.

"No there is nothing going on between me and Leo. We just danced together." I said. I didn't want to have an argue with him.

"Oh." He said a bit relieved, too relieved.

"Jealous." I said teasing.

"No" he said in a yes tone.

"Really, when I said there is nothing going on between Leo and I you sounded really relieved." I said now questioning him.

"Really then you probably heard my tone wrong." He said looking at anything else but me.

"If there was something between me and Leo?"

"Then I would probably be extremely jealous, and wanting it to be me."

"Mmm…I never knew Jason Grace can be the jealous type or insecure At least I'm not the only person who is insecure."

"Well you make me the jealous type. I really couldn't stand seeing my best friend making you laugh. I wanted it to be me to be the one to make you laugh. At least I am not insecure as you."

"Aww. How sweet, I feel touch that I have an effect on you?" I said in a girly voice.

"Yes you do."

"So what's up with you and Piper?"

"Nothing." He said in a flat voice.

"Nothing." I said in his voice. He was about to talk back but I held up my hand indicating for him to shut up I wasn't done talking. "Really? Judging by the way you were looking in her eye, lovingly."

"I don't want her."

"Really? Not by the way you were looking at her."

"You wanna know why I was looking at her the way I was."

"Enlighten me."

"Her eye color. She has color changing color eyes from blue, green, and brown." He was going to continue but I interrupted him.

"I didn't knew you observed her eye color so well." I said a bit annoyed.

"Well it's noticeable!" "Really I was talking to her today and how come I didn't notice that."

"I don't know." He shot back. I stayed silent.

"So what did you and Piper talk about?"

"None of your business. Continue with your explanation."

" Oh yeah. So her eye shade she had when you were looking at us without me noticing was brown. It was a special kind of brown."

"Was it poo brown?" I said. He laughed at me.

"No it was the color of your eyes. Poo brown if you want to call it." He said while he smirked. I punched him.

"Ow." He said after I punched him.

"My eyes are not poo brown." I said in a defensive voice.

"I know they aren't." in a serious voice now, "Your eye color reminds me of the color of coffee beans."

"Really?" I really didnt believe him at first.

"Yeah. Just like I've said before I wouldn't change a thing about you not a freckle nor a strand of hair because it makes you, you."

"Jason why would you want me? Piper is like a full package. She has the face, the figure, the personality that probably made you like her before you started to remember me." I said as I stared as the ground.

"Piper is pretty and all but she is not you. Why can't you understand that? Yes I wanted something before I remembered you but that was back then. If I did I wouldn't have tracked you down to New Rome or kissed when I got off Argo II." I stayed silent not knowing what to reply but he continues talking. "You have that one thing that makes me want you. The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell you don't know you're beautiful." I smiled knowing where he got that from.

"You got that One Direction huh?"

"What? Pssh no."

"It's obvious."

"Fine I used that part, but you get the point right?"

"Yeah. Any other part of a song you want to use?" I said now teasing him, again.

"No, I thought you didn't hear that kind of music?"

"Only when I have nothing to do, which is rarely."

"Always have to do something." He said in a know it all voice.

"We are adhd remember?" I said. It was the obvious answer on why I always have to do something.

"Oh." He said. I thought how stupid can he possibly be? Then I thought very stupid.

"Yeah." I said as I yawned.

"You're tired we should probably leave." I didn't want to leave. It felt nice talking to him, like this.

"No, I don't want to leave." I said now whining. Oh boy I'm sounding like Piper!

"Fine then lets sleep here." He said as he put an arm around my waist, my head on his chest. I felt sleepy.

"You caused me heart break when you left. You know that right?" I said as I was remembering the time he first left.

"I know." He said as he ran his finger through my raven black hair.

"Good at least you know. I search frantically, I was worried, I felt alone, but it's good to have you back. Well for now anyway since you have a prophecy to fulfill." I didn't want him to leave me again. It will be painful to _see_ him leave.

"We'll only be separated for another while. After all this I'll come back for we wont be separated anymore."

"Okay. Promise you'll be safe and come back?" I want him to be safe. It'll be hard to run this camp again but it'll give me strength to stay strong knowing he will be safe and make the effort to come back.

"Promise." He said sincerely.

With that I dozed off to a peaceful sleep in Jason's arms.

**Was it suckish? Yes? No? Thank you for your reviews through out the chapters I appreciate it. Hoped you all liked the One Direction song in there, I've have that song stuck in my head. I am going to start a new Jeyna story, I am not sure what it will be about mainly but I do have a couple of ideas. Thank You. Xx**


End file.
